Dance Floor
by Steeleafan
Summary: Roz and Frasier have a huge fight. Niles gets an idea of how to get the two together indefitatly. You know I suck at grammar but I worked really hard on this one. Roz/Frasier one shot


**Dance Floor**

**I own nothing..**

**but a horrid grammar problem**

"It all started stupidly. A few teasing here and there. Then it became worse. I had a serious boyfriend and Frasier decided to just pick out every little flaw. Then Frasier started going with someone I really hated even worse then Julia. It became a huge fight. Soon we were making cracks about each other on the radio. Soon we were spreading rumors about each other to each other's families." Roz started. She was lying on the coach in Niles' plush office.

"You mean what you said about him and the nurse that did my surgery wasn't true?" Niles asked. He getting up from his seat.

"could you please not act like I know you okay?" Roz asked.Niles sat back down. "and no it wasn't true, neither was the story I told Martin about Frasier throwing Eddie out the window" Roz admitted. Niles's sighed a sigh of relief.

"Alright alright Roz continue" Niles said seriously. Looking intently at her.

"Well I really wanted to set it right..but he really hurt me..I've never been hurt that much before" Roz explained.

"Alright and...what was his reaction did he seem hurt?" Niles asked.

"Oh you know your brother he's always hurt at any little thing someone says to him" Niles nodded at this comment."...but...he did seem unusually not...as big headed around the station as he used to..." Roz stated.

"Wow even Dad can't do that to him..." Niles almost chuckled.

"Wait a minute are you saying that we really got to each other with this?" Roz asked.

"It's seems so ...you know I haven't heard Frasier make any snide remarks..towards Dad at all for these few weeks..." Niles said.

"Yeah and people around the station are saying that I've cut back on my defensive remarks.I'd llike to call them good jokes..but you know.." Roz added. Suddenly Niles had a brilliant plan.

"I'm sorry Roz but our time is up" He lied.

"but..I thought" Roz started.

"Roz I have a paying session in about two minutes...don't worry...I'm sure everything will work itself out" Niles assured her. This time the last part wasn't a lie.

"you sure?" Her eyes were pleading.

"I'm sure now leave before my patient sees you" Niles told her in haste. He had to call Daphne and tell her of his plan. The minute Roz left Niles dialed his home phone number.

"pick up pick up...oh hello honey munskin okay sorry that one's no good either?" Niles seemed to be trying hard to think of a better nick name."..anyway I have a plan"

Black out with white letters. The white letters say...drum roll...no that's not what they say.

The white letters say.

**The Queen of hearts..**

Daphne called Roz. Told her that she set her up with the man of her dreams. Daphne wouldn't give away anything about him though. Niles did about the same. Reminding Frasier of many things he once said he wanted in the woman he loved. How it would seem like they always knew each other, how it would be opposites attracting and how the passion would boil. Frasier was very excited about this mysterious woman. Roz wore her favorite dress. She's never worn it before, she was saving it for a very special occasion. It was a backless pink dress. Frasier wore his favorite suite. It was his most expensive suite. Daphne and Niles had planned it so it would a perfect night for just the two of them. So why not pick the most crowded. Niles picked an expensive place that also had the edge of a club so, it would be the perfect setting for the two of them. Daphne helped of course. They were meeting at the place. They weren't going to realize it was a set up till later. Daphne and Niles planned that out too,right down to bribing the waiter.

Frasier had arrived early as usual. He was sitting at the table that Niles and Daphne had picked for them. Suddenly He saw Roz at the door she arrived on time as she was never late for a date. Looking around she asked the waiter something. He found himself watching her. He never saw her wear that dress and what a number it was. He suddenly felt his gut churn that she was wearing that dress for someone else. Roz had spotted Frasier as well. She sized him up. _Nice suite_ She thought, probably for one of those fancy broads of his. She found herself thinking that he actually was a little attractive. She had asked the waiter where table seven was. The man pointed at Frasier and said.

"See this man" He said pointing at Frasier.

"yeah I see a man" Roz said bluntly confused.

"well that's your table madam" The waiter said smiling at her confused expression.

"are we talking about the same man?" Roz asked.

" Miss...I am talking about the man who looks like he has an egg head..okay?" The waiter said getting a little frustrated. Roz started towards Frasier and thanked the angry waiter. Frasier saw her walking towards him, he looked behind him and saw that there was no table there. Roz smiled weakly at him.

"Hey Fras...I was meeting a date here...at this table.." Roz stated. Pointing to where Frasier was sitting.

"me too actually ...I was told to meet her here..." Frasier explained.

"This is the table I was..told to meet her." Realizing that he already said that he decided to voice an idea."..maybe they got that tables mixed up." Frasier thought out loud.

"maybe well I guess we'd better stay here until they show up" Roz explained.

"but then they'll see us together...and you know leave..." Frasier..stated. Looking a little distraught.

"Frasier do you really think that this date will be like any other?" Roz asked him she unconsciously let her hand fall on his. This did not go unnoticed by Frasier. He couldn't understand why ,but he just let it lay there.

"well it was suppose to" Frasier said. Almost as if he was arguing with her about this. It was to say the least an awkward situation.

"Frasier...we have to sort out what's been going on between us anyway..." Roz stated "it doesn't matter who we end up with Frasier our friendship is the most important thing to me in this whole world." She stated.

"mine too" Frasier admitted. They had no idea what they were saying exactly. They did ,but they didn't know how true it really was.

"alright...so" Roz began ."I'm sorry for lying to your family Niles already told them the truth I'm sorry for replying that tape on the radio when you were cut off in your speech and you said _"I am not a man"_..I'm sorry...for teasing you about the shape of your head and how it goes with your personality..I'm...I'm so sorry Frasier..I never wanted to hurt you...you're the last person I'd ever want to hurt ..intentionally..." Roz said she tightened her grip on Frasier's hand. She had looked down at their hands. As did Frasier.

"and Roz.." She looked up. " I'm sorry for teasing you about being with so many men...I'm sorry that..I.replayed the tape on the radio where you were drastically searching for ...what was his name...the guy on the bus..I don't remember..I'm sorry for helping that station make the sign for your very own prostitute service..I'm sorry for telling your mother that your child had already had four boyfriends..." Frasier stopped he looked into Roz's eyes and saw her tears. He took his little pinky fingre and whipped them away. "you know as your best friend I always wanted to keep you away from such torture..but now I've hurt you more then I could ever hurt anyone else...you were the last person I thought I'd ever even think of hurting...I wanted to keep you safe..." Frasier said. He was tearing up because he saw how much he hurt her. Suddenly a nice tune started up. Without really thinking Frasier pulled on Roz's hand. She followed him onto the dance floor. She gave him a small glance that was wondering what he was up to,but it also said that it was an appropriate way to appologize. Roz was grooving to the music and at first Frasier just stood there watching Roz. Frasier finaly decided to loosen up a bit. Roz took his hands in her's and placed his hands on Roz's hips and he just followed her movements. For the beginning Roz put the number of figures up that they were saying.

1234  
Heyyyy  
Hey  
O0o Ahhh  
Hey  
Heyyy  
O0o Ahhh

It's you  
And me  
Movin' at the speed of light until eternity

Tonight  
Is the night  
To join me in the middle of ecstasy  
Feel the melody  
And the rhythm of the music around you (Around you)

Ima take you there (Ima take u there)  
So don't be scared  
I'm right here baby  
We can go anywhere (Go anywhere)

But first  
It's your chance take my hand  
Come with me

It's like I waited my whole life  
For this one night  
It's gon be me you and the dance floor

'Cuz we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun

And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever

Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor

Feel like we're on another level  
It's like our love's intertwined  
We can be two rebels  
Breakin' the rules  
Me and you  
You and I  
All you gotta do is watch me (Watch me)  
Look what I can do with my feet (My feet)  
Baby, feel the beat in time  
If only you could take the front seat (Front seat)  
Just need u to trust me (Trust me)  
Girl (girl) (girl)

It's like I waited my whole life  
For this one night  
It's gon be me you and the dance floor

'Cuz we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun

And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever

Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor

It's a long way down  
You're so high off the ground  
Sendin' for an angel to break me apart

Girl where did you come from?  
Got me so undone  
Gaze in your eyes  
Got me singing

What a beautiful lady  
No if ands or maybes  
I really listen  
My hearts feelin' amazing  
Theres no one else that matters  
You Love me  
But I won't let you fall girl (Let you fall girl)  
Ohhhh Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhhhhh Yeahhh  
I won't let you fall ( Let you fall Let you Fall)  
O0ooooh Ohhhhh Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeahh

It's like I waited my whole life  
For this one night  
It's gon be me you and the dance floor

'Cuz we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun

And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever

Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor

oooh oooh oooh oooh

Roz actually started to loose her balance near the end of the song. She slipped and fell into Frasier's arms. He smiled at her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She nervously looked at his hand and bit her lip. She finally got her footing back. She found herself lost in Frasier big brown eyes.

"I'll never let you fall Roz" Frasier smiled. She knew it was a reference to the song. She looked at him seriously. She looked deep into his eyes smiled and said.

"too late Frasier..." A blush rose to her cheeks..Frasier's heart skipped a beat. He gasped. He kept reopening his eyes. She lead him back to the table. She didn't want to have to explain to Frasier what she meant. How could she , she had to come up with a distraction.

"Lets go to your house and watch a movie Frasier.." Roz prompted.

"What should we watch...?" Frasier asked.

"I don't know..something romantic..." Frasier sighed..what an evening this would be. Frasier almost despised romantic films even if he was girly ,chick flicks were never his thing ,no those fell into Niles's category.He still thought about what she said...what did she mean. What could Roz have meant. Was she talking about slipping or did she mean something more? Roz took Frasier out of his thoughts.

"How about we swing by my place and I'll get Bicentennial man...I bought it a couple of years ago and still didn't watch it." Roz giggled. Frasier nodded that they could do that. Roz noticed that he was surprisingly serious. She had to admit that he was about as hard to read as a girl(Roz had always thought of herself as one of the guys basically). Later at night when they were watching the movie. Roz had been awwing and crying through most of it. Then Andrew met Orchard..they hated each other. Roz watched as they feel in love. Then at the credits she had fallen asleep on Frasier's shoulder. . Her face was tear stained and red from crying and so was Frasier's armony suite coat. He chuckled because he actually didn't care at that moment. Well maybe Niles's would help him find another one. Frasier told himself not to think about that just now. Frasier wiped her tears with his finger again. He remembered watching her at one scene. The movie wasn't interesting enough fro Frasier hhe had told himself. It was in his profession to be curious about people's emotions. It had puzzled him how a woman like Roz could still fall apart when a man and a woman fell in love in a movie. He had watched her at a scene where the main woman and man were talking. The man had asked the woman. to kiss him as an experiment. The woman kissed his cheek. The man then said "not there here" The man then brought her face to his and kissed her. It had been Roz's reaction to the kiss, that really tok Frasier by surprise. She had grabbed hold of his hnaand as if she was afraid. S

Roz was held in a dream The same scene Frasier was thinking of she was thinking of. _It's about following your heart...following your heart_ In Roz's dream she knew what following her heart would lead her to. She knew she made a lot of mistakes in her past. She was so happy. She knew..that Frasier made her complete and a better person. It just proved it from her reaction to their fight. She was a kinder Roz. In her dream she knew that she did the same for him. He had been kinder to his father. They really could bring each other so far down that the thought of the other without them, killed them enough to stop being a pain. Roz woke up in Frasier's arms on the coach. They were soo comfortable. She gazed at him wondering what he was dreaming about. He was fast asleep. He woke a few minutes later to find her staring at him. She blushed again. Frasier couldn't resist. Heasked at her and asked teasingly.

"Will you do an experiment just for the sake of psychiatry?" He asked her. She winked at him and reached up and placed her lips on his. The moment their lips touched Roz's eyes immediately fell to her cheeks. First they're lips were pulled upward until Frasier planted a small kiss on Roz's bottom lip. Her eyes

Suddenly Daphne and Niles came in the door. To find them unnoticed. Then they both realized who was on the coach. Niles winked at Daphne. He peeked over the coach and made faces at them. Both Roz and Frasier jumped.

"ahhhhh" They both had screamed like a woman. MWAHHHHHAHAHA

"Why couldn't Dad have been up to see that?" Niles pouted. Both Roz and Frasier glared at Niles. He as his wife were stifling a giggle. Suddenly Roz got this look in her eyes it was softer.

"This was your plan all along..." Roz stated. Niles was getting ready for an attach but he found himself enveloped in a hug. A very tight hug. Frasier was giving Daphne the very same hug.

"Thanks guys" Roz smiled. It was as if she just got a nice birthday gift or something. Then she playfully hit Niles in the back. This of course hurt Niles and he found himself keeling over.

Martin woke up to hear cheers coming from the living room.

"what in blasted's name is going on here.." He asked coming into the living room.

"oh just that these two...love birds...finally gave the other a chance" Daphne smiled. She placed an arm around her husband. They had done a good thing together. Martin still looked at them with shock. Then he decided that he really needed some bacon. He was hungry.

Credits :Niles and Daphne fell asleep on the coach later that night. Frasier silently opens the door to the apartment to revel himself with Roz and Alice in her arms. Frasier put his finger to his lips. Roz mouthed _ready _he nodded. Roz lets Alice go, Alice goes around to the front of the coach and jumps on Niles and Daphne's lap. They both scream but Niles is of course the more girlie of screams. They both look around but Alice is already out of the apartment. They both shrug and fall back asleep.

**The End**


End file.
